Hurt Crime
by The Seeker of Souls
Summary: Marik and Bakura get into a arument and Bakura ends up getting kicked out. Will Marik let Bakura back into his life?


Waking up Marik had a smile on his face. He had Bakura beside him. Still asleep Bakura mumbled something. Marik snickered as he stretched.

"He's so cute when he sleep mumbles" Marik said snuggling up to him. Bakura lightly wrapped his arm around Marik opening one eye.

"Oh hey there Bakura" Marik said listening to the steady beat of Bakura's heart.

"Hey Marik, have a good night sleep?" Bakura asked squeezing Marik.

"Yeah I did, did you?" Marik asked. Bakura gave Marik a quick peck on the cheek and got up to dress. Marik blushed a bit from the kiss. He crawled across the bed still on hands and knees.

"Well did you?" Marik called. Pulling his pants up Bakura bent down making eye contact with Marik's big purple eyes.

"Yes, yes I did, slept like a baby" Bakura gave a big smile. Marik made a playful growl.

"Well you know fluffy, we could go another round"

Bakura shook his head. "no no no Marik, you know…I'm…just…"

"Just what?" Marik asked standing up.

"Just tired" Bakura pulled his shirt over his head "We've been together almost a year now and almost evey night we go…rounds"

"What do you mean?"

"Can we please just act like a normal couple and not have sex about every night?"

"normal? How can we be normal fluffy! C'mon you know that!" Marik started tearing up.

"Marik" Bakura put his hands on Marik's shoulders "I love you, dearly Marik, just we need to give it a rest, ok?" Marik's face turned from sad to angry in a flash.

"What?" Bakura asked. Marik folded his arms.

"You're screwing Ryou aren't you?"

"What? No! How? I sleep with you every night! How is that bloody possible?"

"Cheaters always find time" Marik said pushing past Bakura and down the stairs to the kitchen. Bakura sighed and followed Marik to the kitchen.

"Marik" Bakura breathed. Marik was making some coffee when he heard Bakura he started to slam some things.

"No Bakura, we're gay, how can we possibly ever be normal, plus there's no way anyways anyone is normal fluffy"

"Can you bloody stop calling me the horrid name?"

Marik turned "No!" Bakura tried grabbing Marik's arm but Marik pulled away before he could. But Bakura was very vigilance to get Marik to stop and listen, but Marik wouldn't.

"Marik please listen, just please"

"No Bakura! You listen to me for once! Get out of this house right now!"

"What?"

"You frggen heard me GET OUT!" Marik pointed towards the door.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"I don't care, just somewhere away from me!" Marik said turning back around towards the coffee pot and silently sobbing. Bakura slowly went up the stairs and made it into their room. He opened his sock drawer and pulled out a little purple box. Opening it made tears form in Bakura's eyes. Looking back at him was now a broken future. A gold ring was in the middle of black velvet, waiting to be shone. Bakura was going to proplse to Marik at dinner yet to be made. Bakura shoved it deep into his pocket, packed and went down stairs where he found Marik sipping on a cup of coffee. Bakura went over and placed a soft kiss on Marik cheek and left. In tears Bakura made his way to a motel.

"One room for a week" Bakura said handing over a wad of cash to the lady at the desk.

"Girlfriend kick you out?" She asked. Bakura nodded.

"I was going to propose too"

"She'll make her way back, she'll realize" She said smiling at Bakura, then giving him his key.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind" Bakura said grabbing then turning and walking to his room.

Back at home Marik sat holding his sides rocking back and forth sobbing. He couldn't believe that he just broke up with Bakura. Bakura was his life. Finally Marik stood up after a bit, angry he threw things around the room. Screaming Marik transformed into Melvin.

"Stupid british people, why do we need them anyways? I'll finish him for sure." Melvin then grabbed his rod and left the house looking for Bakura.

Three days later Bakura laid on the hard floor staring at a picture of him and Marik at the fair. Marik had just discovered the cotton candy gets sticky and ran his cotton candy laced fingers through his hair and had the cotton candy in his hair. So Marik had blue and pick through his blonde hair, so to remember the moment and torture Marik with it Bakura had taken a picture. Marik was standing with a lock of hair in his mouth upset and Bakura standing beside him holding the camera smiling. Bakura snickered, remembering. Bakura got up and put the picture back. He figured it was about lunchtime he decided to go get some food. He grabbed another wad of cash and ducked out of his room and left for the market.

Lurking around was Melvin, searching for Bakura. Seeing Melvin made Bakura squirm and hide around the corner.

"Bloody hell" Bakura sighed "Don't be a bloody coward face him" Bakura then took a breath, rounded the corner and ran right into Melvin.

"Hello Binky Boy!" Melvin said chuckling.

"M-M-Melvin" Bakura gulped.

"You broke little ol' Marik's heart"

"And I didn't mean to Melvin" Bakura said falling to his knees head down "Go ahead Melvin, do your worse"

Melvin the grabbed Bakura by his collar lifted him up and looked him strait in the eyes. Bakura saw that tears were forming in Melvin's eyes, Marik was showing. This was Bakura's chance he reached out and placed his hand on Melvin's cheek. Marik loved that and Melvin smiled.

"Fight him Marik, I'm sorry" then Melvin snapped back into control.

"NO!" Melvin threw Bakura to the ground. He took Bakura by the arm and drug Bakura deeper into the alley. Struggling Bakura finally got out of Melvin's grasp and tackled him. Over top of Melvin, Bakura sighed.

"Marik I know you're in there, fight him"

Melvin chuckled "Binky boy I'm in control now"

Frustrated Bakura slammed Melvin to the ground again. "NO!" Bakura teared up "Marik for one last bloody time please listen to me, you are bloody in control! I'm not going to bloody give up on you, not now" Tears steamed off of Bakura's cheeks and onto Melvin.

"B-B-Bakura?" Marik started to come through.

"Marik, c'mon" Bakura placed both his hands on Marik's face. Marik thrashed his head around.

"Calm" Bakura hushed. Breathing hard Marik looked up at Bakura and smiled. Melvin was no longer in control and was gone. They sat there looking at each other for a couple minutes until Marik hugged Bakura.

"You were right Bakura" Marik said nuzzling his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"I wasn't right Marik, I was just a jerk"

"I was too"

"No you weren't you were just trying to protect yourself" Bakura said lifting Marik's chin up. Marik started sobbing. Bakura rocked him back and forth humming.

"C'mon, you go home get dinner ready, I'll go and get my stuff and be home in an hour, ok?" Before Marik could respond Bakura laid a hot kiss on Marik's lips. Long and slow moving the kiss was savored by both. Marik pulled back.

"Oh how I missed you" When Marik leaned back in for another kiss he fell flat on his face because Bakura got up and ran to him motel. He had a mile long smile on his face once he got to his motel room he shoved the proposal ring in his pocket and left for his true home.

In the kitchen Marik cook up some stir-fry. Tasting a pepper Marik heard Bakura come in. Marik ran over and gave Bakura hog and a long kiss. Bakura pulled back.

"Dinner remember?" Bakura asked.

"Oh yeah right" Marik said. He then turned and went back to the kitchen. Bakura shook his head and went upstairs. In the bedroom he realized how messy the place was. After making the bed Bakura unpacked. Coming down the stairs he saw Marik setting the table.

"Hey there" Marik said.

"Hi, I just wanted to say I'm" Marik kissed Bakura before he could say the next word, saying it's ok. Marik ran his hands through Bakura's hair and Bakura wrapped his arms Marik's waist. Embracing each other Marik's stomach growled. Looking down at his stomach Marik snickered.

"Can't keep the master waiting" Marik said. Bakura chuckled and took Marik hand over to the table and sat down.

"What?" Marik asked.

"Nothing, let's eat" Bakura smiled.

"We shall" Marik smiled back. All evening they talked, joked and laughed like it was their first date. Bakura stroked Marik's arm when he thought the time was right to pop the question. Bakura took Marik's hand standing making Marik stand with him. He then got down on one knee and held out the little box, opened it and smile. Marik put his hands on his mouth.

"Marik Ishtar, will you marry me?" Bakura asked.

"The frig yes!" Marik said jumping into Bakura's arms. Bakura sighed and carried Marik up the stairs and into bed. Once Bakura laid his hand on Bakura's cheek.

"Bakura, I love you so much"

Bakura snickered "Marik you know I'll love you forever" He then crawled into bed beside Marik placing his forehead on Marik's. The laid there for a while. Marik ran his hands thought Bakura's hair. Bakura placed a slow kiss on Marik's lips, being exhausted Marik fell asleep still kissing Bakura.

"Good night, my love"


End file.
